1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographing apparatuses, display control methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, a display control method, and a program that allow a user to intuitively understand that image data for generating a still image is saved and that the still image is recorded on the basis of the saved image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of recent commercially available video cameras permit still image shooting as well as moving picture shooting. Even during capturing of moving pictures, users can capture still images using the same video cameras as those with which the users are currently capturing the moving pictures without using digital still cameras.
Due to the limited reading speed of image pickup devices, video cameras can only record a still image by capturing, from among images picked up to record a moving picture, one frame picked up at a timing when an instruction for capturing a still image is issued. Although video cameras can store still images, the quality of the images is not good. In general, in order to record moving pictures with high quality, an operation defined by moving-picture processing parameters is performed on picked up signals (data). In order to record still images with high quality, high resolution is maintained, and an operation defined by still-image processing parameters is performed on picked up signals (data).
Various techniques for allowing still image shooting and moving picture shooting at the same time while attaining high-resolution still images have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-44531 discloses a technique in which an image pickup signal with higher resolution than the moving picture resolution is output every N times for a period during which a moving picture is captured, where N≧2, thereby achieving the objects described above.